


Sweet Love

by flickawhip



Category: Tenko (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: After the camps... they spend some time alone.RP Fic.Canon divergent for the final season.





	Sweet Love

Blanche had smiled as she watched Rose enter their hotel room, she had risen to extend a hand to Rose, her voice soft and somewhat tender. 

"Come here baby."

Rose smiled and accepted the outstretched hand. Blanche smiled and pulled her closer. 

"Sit down baby."

Rose did as she was asked and sat down. 

"So... how are you?"

"I'm good thank you Blanche....yourself?"

Rose said. 

"Lonely mostly."

Blanche admitted. 

"I've missed you."

Rose smiled and softly kissed Blanche. Blanche smiled, kissing her sweetly. 

"I love you."

"I love you too..."

"Let me make love to you baby?"

Rose smiled.

"I'd love to..."

"Strip, then lie back for me baby...?"

Rose smiled and did as she was told. Blanche smiled and moved to kiss her gently even as she knelt over her. 

"Okay?"

Rose smiled and nodded. 

"Tell me if you need me to stop, alright?"

Rose smiled and nodded again.

"I will. I promise."

Blanche smiled softly. 

"My Rose."

"My Blanche."

"I love you."

"I love you too.... but please don't tell me that you love me right now.... show me that you do..."

"Close your eyes."

Rose murred quizzically but did as she was told. Blanche smiled and kissed her softly, moving to cup, caress and tease her breasts. Rose gasped and mewed. 

"You like that baby?"

"Oh God...I love it."

Rose gasped breathlessly. 

"More?"

"Please."

Blanche purred and kissed her, moving to cup and caress her breasts again before trailing a hand slowly lower. Rose mewled softly. 

"You like that baby?"

"I love it..."

Rose mewed.

"More?"

"Yes please...."

Rose mewed. Blanche smiled and moved to gently tease her clit. Rose mewed loudly. Blanche smiled and quickly pushed inwards, soon setting a pace. Rose cried out. 

"So wet."

Blanche smiled, moving to kiss her even as she sped up. Rose soon came.


End file.
